1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to mobile home supports and more particularly to an improved stanchion for supporting mobile homes.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Various types of support means have been suggested for mobile homes over the years. Generally, concrete supports of the like may be used and the ground must be perfectly level or some sort of compensating means must be provided for leveling the home. Many states nor require more permanent foundations or support systems for mobile homes having elevation means thereby negating the requirements for perfectly level ground. Such means should also have lateral adjustment to compensate for structural misalignment and means for fine tuning the adjustment between the home and the support.